Memories Of A Deadman
File VG-0198/0100 * Subject Echo Was A Success, We have managed to replicate the tissue samples from each Vanguard Squadron Member, Our first success at Cloning Subject Echo will be held at (ERROR) until he has grown and the loyalty chip has been implanted * Upon further Tests we can confirm that Subject Echo is indeed ready for Field Duty along side Subject Gamma, Beta, and Luke have also shown positive results. * Suggest Removal Of Subject Gamma for showing Signs of resistance during last nights training simulation, He has been detained for now... The Other Subjects Have shown signs of these fazes as well.. some which we call "Memories" but they will shortly go away after we engage our protocol File VG-200/202 * Something has gone wrong, the Subjects have been seen talking with each other believing they are still alive and they need to meet up with someone calling herself "Vanguard 6" we must act now Initiate Phase 1... * Blast It! someone has helped the Subjects escape their cells it was that damned Scientist who cared for them as if they carried real emotions Executing kill order.. wait what the?! (Blaster Fire) * *coughing sounds* They managed to get past security... they killed all of them... I... I don't think I am going to make it.. Subject Echo.... He and the others... are our legacy... of the perfect clones... but now... Now... I worry.. I... Voice Recordings "Brendan Edwards, 156th Republic Special Forces Response Team Codenamed Vanguard 2, Everything was supposed to go according to plan we go in assist Centares with their defenses reports say that the Imperium is planning a full out scale attack on the planet and it's people... Victoria seems very uneasy about this but I don't blame her.. her mother after all is on that planet.. not really a family reunion but.. still.. I don't blame her at all if she's going to flip out when she sees her mother.. She always was one who would go charging in of course" "Begin audio recording... Look.. I don't really know if we will be coming back from this mission alive but Victoria, we've been through hell and back and you are one of the best if not the greatest soldier I've seen in the Republic Military.. that night when I proposed to you on Coruscant was the greatest time of my life... and well.. I was happy as hell when you accepted it.. I've already made plans to move us away from Republic space.. maybe head to Alderaan? I heard it's beautiful there... heh... here I go rambling on and on more.. Huh? Oh it's almost time to depart... If you ever find this... I just want to let you know that.. Never mind... it's nothing" Centares Assault Everything went according to plan but an explosion separated the Vanguards from one another leaving Vanguard 2 to go into the deeper sections of Centares in an attempt to draw out the Imperium Forces. He was wounded but still charging forward as Imperium Forces attempted to out flank him he took cover looking around as he checked his suit seeing his life signs going hay wire. "Edwards?! Where the hell are you?! I've rendezvoused with the others we are heading to your position!" - vanguard 6 Edwards Sighed to himself as he placed a hand to his com as he replied with blaster fire in the background "I don't think I'm going to make it out of this one, they have me heavily surrounded and out gunned" - Vanguard 2 '' ''"Don't be stupid! we can get you out of there! I won't leave you to die here!" - Vanguard 6 ''"Oh don't play the hero today Victoria... they need you more than ever.. I know you will make it through this promise me! that you will no matter what survive and live on... this is Vanguard 2...It's been a honor" - Vanguard 2 '' He takes off his helmet dropping it to the ground taking out his blaster pistol standing his ground as he slowly presses forward taking down as many Imperium soldiers as he could before getting shot in his shoulder losing his blaster pistol as he then grabbed his vibro knife and lunged forward only to feel a saber pierce his chest as he then gasped for his last breath before he laughed ''".... Bang......" '' He activates the Thermal Detonator at his side but the sith dodges quickly leaving a few of the soldiers to die causing Edwards to go flying backwards laying motionless on the ground.